


When We Get There

by rainbowagnes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Looking for Finn's parents, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Road Trips, naps + Cadbury's + unspoken feelings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowagnes/pseuds/rainbowagnes
Summary: prompts fill for @lehdenlaulu: ♗: One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap.Finn and Rey go on a roadtrip.





	When We Get There

**Author's Note:**

> ♗: One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap.
> 
> "Kira" and "Sam" seem to have been Rey and Finn's names earlier in production, which is why I've used them here.

He wakes up with a start, disoriented from the feeling of motion and the noxious scents of diesel and wet winter coats, his head foggy with the feeling of having slept very deeply for a very long time. 

“Ey, sleeping beauty. Go back to sleep. Got a few more hours to go.” 

Rey’s voice, comforting through the fog, pulling to him like a beacon. Home to a man that’s been adrift for a long time. 

Which is when he realises the position he’s in.  


He rights himself immediately, embarrassed, but Rey only laughs, and it makes something deep in his stomach flop, because falling asleep in their lap is not something platonic friends do. And that's what they are, aren't they? Two lost foster kids who've made a pact to help each other track down their families. 

Two foster kids who've spent hours sifting through fading public records, immigration manifests, the birth and marriage records of churches and synagogues. Two foster kids whose meetings have a tendency to last long into nights spent eating takeaway pirogies and binge watching GBBO. Two foster kids who've built the strongest friendship either of them has ever had, a friendship that feels like it's crossed into something with a stronger, more electric flavour, though both are too afraid of what might be lost to come out and say it. 

Here's what Rey's found: Her birth name was Kira. This isn't a surprise- it's been there are along, buried in the back of her subconscious. Kira. Kira. Kira. "Rey" was the name she chose for herself off of a motorcycle helmet when she was barely old enough to read. 

Here's what Finn's found: a slim manilla folder. A slim manilla folder with his picture in it, his baby picture, that makes him immediately recoil again at the enormity of what has been taken from it. A name- Sam Abayomi. Sam Abayomi? Does he feel like Sam Abayomi? 

No names of parents. But, scribbled with a red pen onto the back, an address. 

Finn rubs his eyes and looks out at the farmland stretching out beyond the scratched window. Everything seems sepia toned, like they're people living out an old photograph. 

Rey rustles through her backpack. "You want snacks? I have, uh, Wispa, lime and chili Taki's, one of those Cadbury's bars with the pop rocks and stuff in it-" 

Finn silently chooses the latter item and unwraps, breaking it and handing half to Rey. They eat it watching the patchwork of abandoned mini-marts, billboards, seemingly identical tiny towns and billboards. 

"You ready?" Rey finally asks. 

Yes, ready. So ready. He's been ready for the last ten years. 

He's not ready at all. 

So he shakes his head, and feels Rey's chocolate-smudged hand snake up around his. A concrete tether and a promise of companionship. 

"You can go back to sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when we get there." 

"Look, Rey, I'm so sorry for falling asleep in your lap ear-" 

"It's fine." 

"No, I-" 

"It's fine," she cuts through again, and Finn sees that the tops of her ears are as pink as strawberries. "If you want to go back to sleep, do. It doesn't bother me." 

"Okay," he says slowly, making a concerted effort to lean back on the tatty cushion of the bus seat rather than her. He feels her thumb reach around and draw slow circles on the back of his hand. A tether and a promise. "Just wake me up when we get there." The road stretches on behind and in front of him, and in this moment, tired is what Finn feels. Weary. Is he ready to be Sam Abayomi? He has an hour and a half to become Sam Abayomi. No, he has an hour and a half to contemplate what being Sam Abayomi might mean. But he doesn't want to think about that right now. What he wants to do is go back to sleep.

"When we get there," she repeats, and turns her eyes back to the road and her thoughts back to the man beside her.


End file.
